Super Family
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: After a household accident, Lois is feeling super
1. Super Family

**Super Family**

Spoilers- Ultrawoman and general season 4 spoilers.  
Disclaimer- Neither Lois or Clark belong to me, otherwise the whole clone thing never would have happened.  
Note- Inspired by screencaps from Ultrawoman.  
xxx

Lois barely looked up from her laptop as Clark entered the kitchen.

"I put your sweet and sour pork in the fridge."

Clark spun out of his supersuit and into a pair of jeans. "How's the research going?"

Lois sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Jimmy emailed the deputy mayor's phone records over. There's no sign he's involved with the attempted Intergang revival."

Clark dug into the Chinese carton with glee. "No sign Yet."

Lois grinned at him. "Right, yet. Haven't found anything yet."

Lois got to her feet, picking up her coffee cup. "You want some coffee?"

Clark paused to fire darts of heat vision into the carton. "No thanks."

They both looked up as a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead.

Lois shivered. "That sounded really close."

She reached for the coffee pot. "Do you think- Wha!"

Lightning struck the house, travelling through the wires and straight to Lois.

Clark dropped his carton and grabbed Lois. The current travelled through Lois to Clark and then back to Lois, taking a little something extra with it.

"Lois, are you okay?"

Lois stared vacantly back at Clark. "Huh?"

Clark quickly scanned his wife's body. Nothing was broken. The only outward sign of Lois electrocution was the state of her hair.

"Lois, how do you feel?"

Lois blinked and brought a hand up to her head. "I feel fine. I feel better than fine. I feel super."

"Lois, are you saying what I think youre saying?"

Lois reached down and picked up Clark's abandoned fork. She held it between two fingers and absentmindedly watched as the fork bent into a complete circle.

Lois smiled sheepishly. "I guess Ultrawoman is back."

xxxxx

Lois smoothed down her costume. "Are you sure youre okay with this?"

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist. "The most important thing is, are you okay with this?"

Lois fussed with Clark's cape, refusing to meet his eyes. "I just don't want you thinking I'm trying to horn in your thing. Or that I'm going to be another Waldecker."

Clark laughed. "Lois, you could never be like Waldecker. And, don't forget that youve done this before. **And**, I know you, Lois; you couldn't sit by with these powers and not do anything."

Lois breathed deeply. "You're right, and at least this time you have your powers. I can help you."

"That's right."

"We can be a team, like at work. Pretty soon you won't know what you did without me." Lois beamed up at him, her confidence restored.

Clark kissed her swiftly. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's introduce Ultrawoman to the world again."

xxx

end.


	2. super press conference

**Super Family: The Press Conference**

Spoilers- Ultrawoman and general season 4 spoilers.  
Disclaimer- Neither Lois or Clark belong to me, otherwise the whole clone thing never would have happened.  
Note- Inspired by screencaps from Ultrawoman.  
xxx

"Ultrawoman! Ultrawoman, Toby Fuller _The__ Star_. What are you doing here?"

Lois looked down at the reporter who had sneered and leered at her so often. "The people of Metropolis have many questions since I returned. Both Superman and I thought the public should get their answers."

Lois heard Clark chuckle under his breath and struggled to hide a smile.

"You really don;t like him, do you?" Clark murmured so only she could hear it.

"I hate the little man," Lois replied in the same murmur. "He needs to learn not to ask such vague questions."

"Ultrawoman, Ricky Fernandez, _The__ Inquirer_. Why have you returned to Earth?"

"Every day we hear the world crying out for a savior. Every day we hear people hurting and being hurt. We hear criminals getting away with their crimes. We hear people needing help. Superman and I are here to provide some of that help."

"But-"

Lois took a breath. "I have been away for a long time. During my time I have realized there are wonders on this world that I value greatly and I felt I should return."

Lois couldnt help but glance at Clark and smile shyly.

"Superman! How do you feel now about Ultrawoman returning?"

Clark started slightly; he had almost forgotten he was on stage with Lois. He cleared his throat. "Well, I- I am glad that the world has another person to watch over it. I'm sure Ultrawoman and I will come to be very good partners."

Clark and Lois grinned inanely at each other; they were having way too much fun with this.

Jimmy pushed his way to the front of the crowd, snapping photos left and right. Jimmy looked around at the crowd of reporters, all jostling for Ultrawomans attention. With a brief burst of confidence, Jimmy threw up a hand.

"Ultrawoman?"

Lois looked down at her friend. "Yes, Jimmy?"

Jimmy exhaled sharply. "You know my name. I- ah. Wow! Oh right. L-last time you were here you received a lot of flowers and invitations from famous- ah, people. Are you, I mean will you be taking people up on the offers?"

Lois shook her head gently. "No, I was very flattered by all the attention last time. The attention, however, should be given to the causes that deserve it."

Toby smirked. "So does that mean you _are_ seeing someone?"

Lois stiffened. "I think my private life is none of your business, Mr. Fuller. And if you would like this press conference to continue then you should stick to the matters at hand."

Clark rested a hand on the small of her back. "Relax. He's getting you where he wants you."

"I know. I know. Let's wrap this nightmare up."

Clark straightened, masterfully drawing the reporters attention to him. "Unfortunately, Ultrawoman and I have to go. Thank you for your time."

Within seconds the two were up and out of the city. Lois breathed a sigh of relief.

I"'m glad thats over. How about you handle the media from now on?"

Clark smirked at her. "You did fine, honey. Trust me, the first few weeks I had to regulate my breathing and heart beat so I wouldnt have a panic attack."

Lois floated closer to him. "Even around me?"

"Especially around you."

"Aw, poor baby," Lois cooed. "Let me you feel better."

xxx

end


	3. Super Family Logistics

**Super Family: Logistics **

Spoilers- Ultrawoman and general season 4 spoilers.  
Disclaimer- Neither Lois or Clark belong to me, otherwise the whole clone thing never would have happened.  
Note- Inspired by screencaps from Ultrawoman.  
xxx

"Lane! Kent! In my office now!"

Lois jumped and rubbed at her ear. "Oww!"

Clark smirked at her. "Serves you right for eavesdropping."

"Shut up."

_"This just in, an earth tremor has hit southern __India__, destroying large sections of the country."_

"Lane! Kent! Are you trying to give me a tumor?"

Both Lois and Clark looked between Perry's office and out the window. They exchanged glances.

"Flip you for it?"

xxxxx

Lois landed on the roof of the _Planet_. She sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Was it bad?"

Lois groaned as Clark's hands replaced hers. "Could have been worse, but I think we should do an expose on the distribution of aid money."

Clark pressed a kiss on her forehead. "If Perry asks you were meeting with a source about the Intergang story."

"Mmm. Thank you."

Lois tensed as the sound of a siren reached her ears.

"Ill get it," Clark volunteered, "but you better put an appearance in at the office before we head home."

Clark ripped his shirt open, displaying the shield. Lois grabbed his shirt front and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Try not to be too late tonight."

xxx

end


End file.
